Daganropa Love live version
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka and some other girls are trapped in an academy and the only way out it to kill someone. Warning: there will be major chararter deaths


**HONOKA KOUSAKA/ THE ULTIMATE CHEERLEADER**

 **UMI SONODA/ THE ULTIMATE ARCHER**

 **KOTORI MINAMI/ THE ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGHNER**

 **NOZOMI TOUJOU/ THE ULTIMATE FORTUNE TELLER**

 **ELI AYASE/ THE ULTIMATE DANCER**

 **NICO YAZAWA/ THE ULTIMATE IDOL**

 **MAKI NISHIKINO/ THE ULTIMATE DOCTOR**

 **RIN HOSHIZORA/ THE ULTIMATE ATHLETE**

 **HANAYO KOIZUMI/ THE ULTIMATE RESEARCHER**

 **CHIKA TAKAMI/ THE ULTIMATE ARTIST**

 **YOU WATANBE/ ULTIMATE COSPLAYER**

 **RIKO SAKURAUCHI/ ULTIMATE PIANIST**

 **RUBY KUROSAWA/ ULTIMATE SEWER**

 **DIA KUROSAWA/ ULTIMATE INSTRUMENT PLAYER**

 **KANAN MATSUURA/ ULTIMATE DIVER**

 **MARI OHARA/ ULTIMATE HORSEBACK RIDER**

 **YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA/ ULTIMATE GAMER**

 **HANAMARU KUNIKIDA/ ULTIMATE WRITER**

Honoka woke up and saw that she was in a classroom. She was confused because she had no idea where she was or how she got here.

"Where am I?" Honoka asked herself

She tried to recall what happened but the last thing she remembered before waking up was entering into Hopes peak academy. She couldn't remember anything else after entering the building. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a voice echo in the room. She then realized that it was coming from the intercom.

"Attention all students, please come to the gym for the entrance ceremony" the intercom said

The gym? Maybe going there will give her the answers that she needs. With that thought in mind she exited the classroom. She was afraid that since she was unfamiliar with the place that she would get lost. But she was actually able to find where she needed to be.

When she entered the gym she saw that there were other people there as well. They were all girls just like her. She was then approached by a girl with orange hair. She looked surprised to see that she was there. She probably wasn't expecting to see that someone else made an appearance.

"I didn't realize that there was another person here. Looks like you're the last the person to arrive thought so that should make everyone present" The girl said

"Umm" Honoka said

The girl seemed to catch on to her confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself did I?" The girl asked

Honoka waited for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Chika Takami and I'm the ultimate artist" Chika said

Chika was considered a prodigy in art. She entered art contest and won all of them. Most of her artwork was compared to that of the most famous artist in history.

"Chika?" Honoka asked

"That's right. Please tell me your name" Chika said

"I'm Honoka Kousaka and I'm the ultimate cheerleader" Honoka said

Honoka was considered the ultimate cheerleader because her flexibility was on par with more experienced cheerleaders. She was often called "The lucky cheerleader" because every team that she cheered for would end up winning the match. She would also be called" The ultimate hope cheerleader" because she would encourage her team mates not to give up.

"The ultimate cheerleader huh?" Chika asked

"Right, cheerleading is something that I really love doing. It's my dream to be a professional cheerleader" Honoka said

Chika nodded and smiled at her new friend. The two of them then decided to meet the other students. They started with the girl with purple hair that was in two low pigtails. The girl was the first one to speak.

"You there, with the ginger hair" The girl said

"M-me?" Honoka asked

Honoka saw that the girl had tarot cards in her hands.

"You have bright and lucky future ahead of you" The girl said

"Did you just give a fortune?" Honoka asked

"Indeed I did" The girl said

"I'm Nozomi Tojo, the ultimate fortune teller, I hope we get along well with each other" Nozomi said

"I hope we get along with each other as well" Honoka said

Honoka then confronted a girl with a girl with short brown hair and glasses.

"Hey there" Honoka said

The girl yelped from shock because she wasn't expecting someone to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Honoka said

"I'm so sorry for reacting like that. People usually don't come and start talking to me" The girl said

"Really? You seem to be really nice to be" Honoka said

"Y-you really think so?" The girl said

"Of course" Honoka said

"T-thank you" The girl said

The girl then realized that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself" The girl said

"I'm Hanayo Koizumi, the ultimate researcher" Hanayo said

Hanayo was given the title researcher because she managed to uncover many truths ever since she was a child. Her research has helped humanity uncover the many mysteries of the world.

"So I tried investigating this place but it appears that we're trapped in here" Hanayo said

"Trapped?" Honoka said

"All the doors and windows are barricaded. It appears we're trapped in here with no wait out" Hanayo said

"We'll need to work together if any of us want to leave" Honoka said

The next girl she met had short silver hair.

"Perfect!" The girl said

"W-what?" Honoka asked

"You have the perfect figure for cosplay" The girl said

"Cosplay?" Honoka asked

"Of course! I'm You Watanbe , the ultimate cosplayer" You said

You was a famous cosplayer in the anime community. She could cosplay any character perfectly. She was given the title of ultimate cosplayer.

"I could tell just from looking at you and your figure that you have the perfect body for costumes" You said

"Perfect body? I'm not sure about that" Honoka said

"I know that you're the ultimate cheerleader. That perfect smile and that perfect dancing. Not to mention that you look sexy in those cheerleading outfits" You said

Honoka blushed when You called her sexy. She decided to move on to the next person.

The next girl she met had dark blue hair and she was glaring at her.

"W-what?" Honoka asked

"You were late" The girl said

"I got lost and I just woke up in a classroom, give me a break" Honoka said

"Hm, alright I'll let you off with a warning this time but that's it" The girl said

"W-who are you?" Honoka asked

"I'm Umi Sonoda, the ultimate archer" Umi said

Umi entered multiple archery competitions and won all of them. She was good enough to compete in the Olympics because of her skill. She called the ultimate archer because of her skill.

"I'm sure you've noticed that all the windows and doors are blocked" Honoka said

"You're right. Whoever trapped us in here doesn't want us to leave. Escape won't be easy. I'll be depending on you and everyone else to cooperate so we can work together" Umi said

"Of course" Honoka said

Honoka then met with an ash grey haired girl next.

"This place gives me the creeps" The girl said

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Honoka said.

"That's reassuring that someone believes that everything will be fine in here" The girl said

"I'm hoping the others here will also share the same feelings that I have" Honoka said

"You're so full of hope. I have a feeling that we're going to get along well" The girl said

The girl then introduced herself.

"I'm Kotori Minami, the ultimate fashion designer.

Kotori was known fashion designer in both America and Japan. The clothes that she designed were suitable for both boys and girls. The companies that sold her clothes made millions because of her talent. Before she knew it, everyone started calling her the ultimate fashion designer.

"You're Honoka right? The ultimate cheerleader?" Kotori asked

"That's right" Honoka said

"You looked so cute when you would be cheering for your teammates. Your smile was always your charm point" Kotori said

"Your giving me too much credit" Honoka said

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true" Kotori said

Honoka then went over to the next girl and she had the same dark blue hair like Umi did.

"For the fallen dark angel to be trapped in this place and have no access to her powers is an embarrassment. But there is nothing Yohane can do about it" The girl said

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" Honoka said

"I am the fallen dark angel, Yohane. I'm a dark angel that was banished from heaven. I was then sent hell. But I was soon exiled from hell and was forced to live on earth among these mortals. I am now being forced to live as a human" Yohane said

Honoka gave her bored look. The blue haired girl could see that she didn't believe in her story as an angel. She then got shy and started to blurt out her real name.

"S-stop staring at me like that. I'll tell you my real name. I'm Yoshiko Tsushima, the ultimate gamer" Yoshiko said

Yoshiko was known for winning multiple video game competitions. She was famous in competitive gaming and everyone loves her for her gaming skills. She was especially skillful in RPG games.

Honoka didn't really want to talk to her since she would most likely make up another story about her "powers".

She moved on to a girl with short orange hair.

"Nice to meet ya!" The girl said

"Nice to meet ya too!" Honoka said

Honoka could feel that she was in sync with this girl.

"I can feel a special connection with you" The girl said

"I feel the same. Please tell me your name" Honoka said

"Right, I'm Rin Hoshizora, the ultimate athlete" Rin said

Rin was a known athlete and was good enough to compete in any sport. She was skilled enough to be in the Olympics.

"I tried to get rid of the barricades but they were bolted shut. I don't think we'll be leaving so easily" Rin said

"Of course it wouldn't be easy. It will take the combined efforts of everyone here to escape" Honoka said

"Let us work together to get everyone to cooperate with each other" Rin said

"I agree" Honoka said

Honoka then moved on to the next girl and she had red hair in pigtails.

"Hi" Honoka said

The girl squeaked and looked away from her.

Honoka saw that she was a super shy girl so she decided to go first.

"I'm Honoka Kousaka, the ultimate cheerleader" Honoka said

The girl remained silent but she soon spoke up like Honoka expected her too.

"Ruby Kurosawa, Ultimate sewer" Ruby said

Ruby was the ultimate sewer because she can sew any clothes together in a short amount of time. She could even repair clothes with her sewing skills in a short amount of time.

"There's no need to be scared. We're all friends here" Honoka said

"R-really?" Ruby asked

"Of course" Honoka said

Honoka saw that she was a little more comfortable but she was still nervous so she decided to move on to someone else to give her some room. She met a girl with two black pigtails.

"Nico Nico Nii!" The girl said

"What was that?" Honoka asked

"My catchphrase. It makes me a smile a whole lot and smiling is important for an idol" The girl said

"An idol?" Honoka asked

"Right! I'm Nico Yazawa, the ultimate idol" Nico said

Nico was considered an idol prodigy and became popular on her debut. She gained a massive amount of fans in a short amount of time. She was considered the perfect idol.

"You have the perfect smile" Nico said

"I do?" Honoka said

"Yes and having the perfect smile is perfect for idols like me. You should consider becoming an idol some day" Nico said

"I'll consider that, thanks" Honoka said

Honoka then met a girl with neck length blond hair. She spoke to her in English.

" _Well aren't you a cute girl!_ " The girl said

Honoka them realized that she was speaking English and responded back to her.

" _Thank you_ " Honoka said

"Oh you can speak English" The girl said

"I've had to travel and needed to learn some other languages" Honoka said

"Impressive" The girl said

"By the way I'm Mari Ohara, the ultimate horseback rider" Mari said

Mari was an expert horse rider came in first place in many competition that she has entered. Some people even claimed that she can understand what a horse is feeling or saying. She can tame any horse with ease.

"Your that girl who is rumored to understand what a horse is feeling or saying" Honoka said

"Those are just rumors but in a way I can but at the same time I can't" Mari said

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked

"Horse can be compared to humans too. We can't understand each other after meeting for the first time but the more time we spend with them the more we get to know and trust each other" Mari said

"Oh, your right" Honoka said

"I hope we can all get along" Mari said

Up next was a girl with shoulder length red hair.

"Hey there" Honoka said

The girl remained silent.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Honoka said

"I heard you but I chose to ignore you" The girl said

"Huh? Ignore me? That's kinda rude isn't it?" Honoka asked

"Why would I want to interact with someone I don't know?" The girl asked

"But that's how you make friends. Come on tell me your name" Honoka said

"Maki Nishikino,Ultimate doctor" Maki said

Maki became the ultimate doctor because any patient under her care had a very high chance of surviving. She was known as the miracle doctor because she was saved the lives of people that normal doctors didn't think were possible.

"I wonder how long we've been trapped in here?" Maki asked

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make it out if we work together" Honoka said

"Is that truly what you believe you?" Maki asked

"Of course, if you believe in in others anything is possible" Honoka said

"I'll try to keep that in mind" Maki said

Honoka then moved on to another girl and she had dark blue hair.

"Geez, where's the pool?" The girl asked

"Pool?" Honoka asked

"Right, I love being in the water" The girl said

"I'm Kanan Matsuura, the ultimate diver" Kanan said

Kanan was the ultimate diver because she can survive in the harshest waters with little effort. She was an excellent swimmer too. She was even compared to professional divers.

"Have you seen a pool around here? Do you know if there is a pool here?" Kanan asked

"I don't know if there is a pool here but I'll be happy to help you look for one" Honoka said

"Thank you. I appreciate your help. We can even swim together" Kanan said

"Right" Honoka said

She then met up with small girl with medium length light brown hair.

"Being trapped in a school with all the exits being sealed and no way to remove them. This sounds like mystery novel" The girl said

"A novel?" Honoka asked

"Yes, it's feels like something weird will happen" The girl said

"Well it does seem unnatural" Honoka said

"Right?! By the way I'm Hanamaru Kunikuda , the ultimate writer" Hanamaru said

Hanamaru has written many books that were instant best sellers. She made tons of money with her books.

"You really think this is like a mystery novel?" Honoka asked

"Of course. The entire atmosphere just screams mystery. There's an unsolved mystery in this school, we should work together to solve it" Hanamaru said

"You really like mysteries don't you?" Honoka asked

"Of course it's my favorite type of genre" Hanamaru said

"Well I will be happy you lend you a hand" Honoka said

"Thank you so much" Hanamaru said

Honoka then went to a girl with black hair.

"The lack of music in this place makes it depressing" The girl said

"Music? You like music?" Honoka asked

"Of course! I'm Dia Kurosawa, the ultimate instrument player" Dia said

Dia can play any instrument after a few sessions of learning how to play them. She has played at multiple concerts and has gained a massive amount of fans in the process.

"You have the same last name as Ruby" Honoka said

"That's because we're sisters" Honoka said

"Sisters? I should've figured as much" Honoka said

"I don't blame you for being surprised. We're complete opposites of each other "Dia said

"I understand that feeling. I have a sister too and she's the complete opposite of me" Honoka said

"Really?" Dia said

"Yeah, she was actually jealous that I became an ultimate. Our relationship has been strained ever since. I tried to make up with her but she wants nothing to do with me" Honoka said

Dia was shocked to hear this.

"Your sister is an idiot for allowing jealousy to strain your relationship" Dia said

"I guess but she's stubborn" Honoka said

"I'm sure you'll get through to her someday" Dia I hope so

Honoka then moved on to next girl. The girl was tall and had blonde hair in a ponytail

"All exits are sealed and they don't look easy to remove" The girl said

I saw that too. Escape won't be easy" Honoka said

"Everyone's cooperation is necessary here. I will now introduce myself. I'm Eli Ayase, the ultimate dancer" Eli said

"Nice to meet you Eli" Honoka said

"Nice to meet you too. Let us work together to get out of here" Eli said

"I look forward to working with you" Honoka said

The last girl had long brown hair that went down to her back.

"Hey there!" Honoka said

The girl screamed out of surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Yes, I actually thought you were a dog at first" The girl said

"You thought I was a dog? That's why you screamed?" Honoka asked

"Yes and I'm afraid of dogs" The girl said

"I see" Honoka said

"Oh I'm sorry! Please let me introduce myself. I'm Riko Sakurachi, the Ultimate pianist. Nice to meet you" Riko said

Riko had entered many piano competitions since she was young and always came out on top.

"Anyway I hope we get along" Riko said

"Me too. I hope we get along too, Riko" Honoka said

That was when everyone heard a laugh that sounded high pitch. They turned towards the stage and saw a black and white bear pop out.

"Greeting s everyone and welcome to Hope's peak academy. I'm the headmaster of this academy, Monokuma, nice to meet you" Monokuma said

"A stuffed bear?" Umi asked

"Relax someone must be controlling him" Hanayo said

"I'm not bear! I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma said

Monokuma then gave everyone their E-handbook. He then told them that if they wished to escape the school then they would have to kill each other. They were horrified at the thought of killing each other. They each declared that they wouldn't kill each other no matter what. Monokuma then said that the girls better be prepared to live out the rest of their lives at this academy.

The girls then went to their dorm rooms to think about what they would do next.


End file.
